


Pure Morning

by rebelspirit



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Final Fantasy VII Remake, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelspirit/pseuds/rebelspirit
Summary: Cloud's new apartment is right next door to a Sephiroth clone's. Sephiroth can't help but take advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 253





	Pure Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Played the remake this week and couldn't resist building upon one of my favorite scenes!

The first time it happened was actually a warning, a kindness, though Cloud had no idea. When he woke in the middle of the night to sounds coming from his new neighbor’s apartment, Cloud assumed that maybe there had been a break in, or he was ill. He got up to investigate, but when he pushed open his neighbor’s door, he found no other than Sephiroth there, smiling at him. In his panic, he slammed the buster sword against the door frame and fell back on the ground, and then Sephiroth was on him, pinning him by the shoulders and Cloud’s ears were ringing, his vision going hazy. He tried to shove Sephiroth off, but he was so much larger, and his grip was like steel. Cloud felt like he was drowning and he couldn’t even hear the frightened whimpers escaping his own lips as he struggled helplessly. His fear spiked, and with a sudden surge of energy, he shoved Sephiroth back and reached for his sword.

Tifa was suddenly there though, and her horrified voice cut through the spell Cloud was under. Sephiroth was gone and in his place was a gasping man, pale and dressed in a shabby robe. Tifa scolded him, saying that Marco was their neighbor and they should look after him, not threaten him! Cloud returned to his room afterward and sat on the bed for a long while, staring down at his trembling fingers with confusion. Mako fumes, right? He didn’t sleep the rest of the night.

Things seemed calm the next night, and there was nothing but silence coming from Marco’s apartment. Surely there wouldn’t be any more episodes, not without anything to trigger it. Cloud had spent the day with Tifa, doing errands and merc work for residents, and had been nowhere near mako or anything dangerous even. He shucked off his boots, belt, and heavy SOLDIER trousers before slipping into bed.

When Cloud roused next, it wasn’t because of any sounds, but rather a heavy pressure on his chest. He was flat on his back, and he let out a quiet groan as he opened his tired eyes, and that same sharp panic from the night before spiked in his chest as he stared up at Sephiroth once more. The SOLDIER was straddling his narrow chest and arms, effectively pinning him down to the shabby mattress below him. “S-Sephiroth…” He choked out and tried to struggle and free himself.

“Cloud,” Sephiroth answered smoothly, his voice wrapping around his name like silk. His pupils were blown in the dim light and he smirked as he leaned forward and pinned Cloud’s shoulders to the mattress to still him. “Our time together last night was far too short. You still haven’t learned your place,” he purred, and Cloud could only gape up, his body frozen in fear as long silver hair tickled his cheeks. “We’ll start with an easy lesson.”

Cloud let out a shaky breath as Sephiroth released his shoulders, and he registered the sound of shifting leather and a zipper but didn’t realize what it meant until Sephiroth’s cock was in his face. “W-What? Seph--” He tried to struggle again, turning his face away, but his cheeks burned. He’d be lying if he said he never fantasized about this before, but after everything...

Sephiroth tsked quietly and pressed his gloved fingers into Cloud’s hair, tugging his face back up, and rocked his hips, letting his cock rub along the blond’s cheek. “You are mine Cloud. All mine, to do with as I please. And right now, I want to fuck your mouth.” He pressed his thumb to the corner of Cloud mouth and pushed past his lips against firmly closed teeth. “And you will do it, unless you’d like your friend to come help.”

Sephiroth’s eyes shifted briefly to the wall that Cloud shared with Tifa, and Cloud’s blood ran cold. He took a shuddering breath, tears pricking his eyes as he unclenched his jaw and let the leather clad digit into his mouth. Surely this was a dream. It wasn’t real, couldn’t be real. But Sephiroth pushed a second finger into his mouth and pressed them deep, catching Cloud’s gag reflex and his eyes watered as he began to choke.

“Beautiful,” Sephiroth purred, smirking down at Cloud, and his fingers retreated, only to be replaced by his cock at his lips instead. Cloud tried to jerk his head away, but Sephiroth’s iron grip on his hair made him whimper instead. “That’s it, Cloud. Accept me. Accept your place,” he hissed. Cloud stared stubbornly up at Sephiroth for a moment before taking a long, shuddering breath and opening his mouth.

Immediately, Sephiroth shifted forward and forced his cock deep, as deep as his fingers had been before, and Cloud gagged again, his lips burning with the sudden stretch. But Sephiroth had shifted his weight off of Cloud, and his arms were free once more. He grabbed at Sephiroth’s thighs, attempting to shove him off, attempting to fight back, even with a cock down his throat, but the effort only made Sephiroth laugh deeply.

“Cloud, you’ll wake your friend up at this rate, and what will she think when she sees you?” He pinched Cloud’s nose shut, and thrust forward, cutting off his breathing. Cloud grasped at Sephiroth’s leather coat, but it was as if the man himself was an immovable rock. He stilled after a few long moments when his lungs began to burn. “Hands above your head,” Sephiroth ordered, and Cloud reluctantly slid them under Sephiroth’s legs and above his head. Only then did Sephiroth release his nose and draw back enough for him to breath, and Cloud coughed violently, gasping for air in between as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sephiroth pinned Cloud’s arms neatly with one hand, and then pressed his cock to Cloud’s lips again, smirking at the saliva and tears. “You’re beautiful, my Cloud,” he whispered and shifted to his knees to begin properly throat fucking the smaller man.

Cloud’s eyes continued to water and his jaw ached as Sephiroth used him. He was much too large for this to be comfortable, and saliva and precum were sliding down his chin and he closed his eyes tightly. This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be real. But he kept gagging, and Sephiroth was groaning beautifully above him.

Relief came only when Sephiroth drew back once more, released Cloud’s bruised wrists, and stroked himself to finish, his cum spilling over his tear streaked cheeks. Cloud didn’t move, leaving his arms above his head, and focused on breathing. His throat and jaw ached, and Sephiroth had won. Somehow that felt familiar.

After observing Cloud with an air of smug pleasure, Sephiroth climbed off bed and stood up to his full height, straightening his clothes. “Good boy,” he murmured as he settled his eyes back on Cloud. “Next time, perhaps I’ll even reward you.” He moved his gaze pointedly over Cloud’s lower body, where his erection strained prominently against his boxers.

Cloud’s eyes followed Sephiroth’s, and he flushed with overwhelming shame. This couldn’t be real. He had to be dreaming. When he looked back towards Sephiroth, the man was gone, seeming to confirm his hopes. But when Cloud dragged himself out of his bed and over to the sink, the fluids on his face said otherwise. He fiercely scrubbed his face clean, and then checked the door to his room, which was locked. Yes. A nightmare.

As he climbed back into bed, his vision suddenly blurred and electric pain coursed through his head, making him curl up into a fetal position. “Good night, Cloud,” he heard in that deep, seductive voice, whispered intimately into his ear, and for a moment there was a flash of silver hair, and then nothing.

When Cloud woke up next, sunlight was filtering through the cheap apartment curtains, and he let out a soft groan, rolling on his side and taking a moment to gather himself. The encounter from the night before quickly returned to mind. A dream. Yes, just a nightmare. Cloud pushed himself up, but let out a shuddering gasp at the black feather laying on his pillow.

“Fuck.”


End file.
